


My idiot co-worker

by Sorcha_8



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Crush, M/M, Oblivious, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorcha_8/pseuds/Sorcha_8





	My idiot co-worker

Hux strode into Snokes throne room,his greatcoat dramatically framing him.  
Snoke stopped talking to the black,masked figure who was standing in front of his giant hologram and turned to Hux and said "Hux, I want to introduce you to the new leader of my Knights,Kylo Ren. Kylo, this is General Hux, you will be stationed on the Finaliser with him"

Hux turned to shake the Knights hand in greeting but somehow Kylo managed to over swing his body and went straight into the pillar behind him,knocking himself out and onto the floor in the process.

Snokes hologram and Hux looked down at Kylo in frustration (Snoke) and amazement (Hux).

"General, I trust you will deal with this" and with that the hologram disappeared.  
Hux sighed at the thought that this was the new co-comander he had heard so much about and knew his hands would be full dealing with this idiot.

However,the first thing he had to do was make sure this Kylo was alright.He somehow managed to the mask off('who even wears a mask now?!'thought Hux) and gently shook Kylo to see could he wake him up.

Kylo, who was in the middle of a nightmare woke up to see the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.Titian hair haloed by the light behind him,green blue eyes and pale skin sun kissed with freckles.

"Are you ok?" asked the vision of loveliness "I am now" replied an instantly smitten Kylo. " Well good,get off the floor and I'll show you around"said Hux who strode off without waiting to see if Kylo was following him or not.

'Well,shit' said Kylo to the empty room.


End file.
